


Bring me to life

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Simon Pearson/Orville Swanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bring me to life

Orville fell in love with Simon two months ago. But he still don't find the strength to tell Simon about his feelings. Why should he? Everyone in camp yells at him. He don't know what love is. He wish someone would kiss, or at least hug him. But nothing. But Swanson understands. He's a drunk nothing. He has to be saved many times from one of the gang members, mostly Arthur. He still don't get what Dutch sees in him. He tried to get sober many times. But alone he can't make it. He asked Grimshaw this morning if she help him get clean. But she and the others who heard it just laughed at him, and told him this day will never come again. And now he sits crying at the camp shore. A bottle of whisky in his hand. It's actually the first alcohol bottle he touched today.

He takes a big sip of it. The burning in his throat feels so good. And the whisky tastes so nice. But the crying gets more. And the sobbing too. He's almost blind from the many tears. They blurry his vision. Hes unworthy. He don't get why Dutch still let him be here. Of course, he likes the others, specially Simon who he fell in love with, but they hate him. They are his family, even though the mostly scream at him and make him down. They don't care. He could die in front of them or faint, they wouldn't care. They would just leave him lying on the ground, and would probably be even happy about it. He's sure they would even make a party. He sobs again. Then he takes another sip.

Orville dosen't notice yet, that someone sat down next to him on the big rock. He just notice it, as he suddenly feel a hand on his back. He flinch in surprise and shock. Then he looks at the owner of the hand. It's Pearson. He looks at him in shock. But then he just sob again, and look straight forward again. Meanwhile Simon carefully place his hand back on Orville back. He pulled his hand away in shock as Orville moved flinched.

,,You want to talk about it?" Simon whispers.

Orville is confused. Science when do somebody care about him?

,,Who cares." Swanson sob.

,,I'm an unworthy piece of shit. I'm just wasting your time." Reverend sobs after another while of silence.

,,Don't say that. Tell me what you have in mind." Simon says quiet.

Orville let out another sob.

,,Nothing. Just. I-I....." He stutters.

,,I want to get sober. But I can't make it alone. And as I asked Grimshaw sh-she and the others just laughed at me. I don't know what love is. I wish I knew. B-But I don't." Orville crys.

,,And I will never know. I mean look at me. Who wants some ugly drunken trash like me." Orville Sigh-sobs.

It hurts Simon to hear Orville talking so badly about himself. He still can be saved.

,,Don't be so harsh to your self. You still can be saved, and your not ugly." Simon whispers.

Reverend freezes in confusion. But then after a while, he sobs again.

,,It's just the truth. I'm no looker." Orville answers.

,,Don't say that."

And suddenly he's in the strong arms of Simon. His heart begin to beat faster, and his whole body starts to tingle. He drops the closed bottle to the ground, wich landed on the soft grass with a quiet sound. Then he carefully and unsure place his hands on Pearson's back. It feels so good to get huged after that long time. Orville hopes that Pearson can't feel his heart who's beating verry verry fast. He suddenly feels another wave of tears who want to come out verry bad. But he try to keep it in.

,,Let it go Orville. I'm here for you." Simon whispers. 

,,I appreciate it, and thank you. But w-why." Orville sobs.

But he start to sob and cry again anyways.

,,Because I care about you." Simon say honest.

,,You do?" Orville says in disbelief.

,,Yes. Because I love you. I really do. And I could help you with the alcohol problem if you want." Pearson whispers.

Orville is shocked. Positive shocked.

,,Y-you love me?" Orville sobs.

,,Yes I really do."

Orville break away from Simon a bit, to lock eyes. He can't believe it. This must be a dream! Orville want to say something. But Simon's soft lips on his stop him. Orville freeze. But as Simon kiss him again, he unsure kiss back. 

,,I-I love you too Simon." Orville stutters.

,,So we're a couple now." Pearson smiles.

,,I guess we are." Orville whisper happily.

He can't believe it. Simon really loves him! It feels like a dream. If it is one, Orville wants to never wake up again. But it isn't a dream. Today eight months later, both are still together. The other Gang members know by now. But they are happy for the two of them. Orville meanwhile only sometimes drink alcohol. Pearson gave and give him a reason to live. He love him as he are. He heals him. And Reverend thanks Simon and God everyday for that. Simon is probably his livesaver. He brought him back to life.   
-  
See this work also on my Tumblr account: 

Ravani-Melikyan


End file.
